cairnfandomcom-20200215-history
Status Effects
Status Effects are conditions that can harm or aid a unit, but expire after a set amount of time or certain conditions are met. Most Status Effects create a visible effect on the unit, allowing the player to easily see that something is wrong. Negative Status Effects Negative Status Effects general cause small amounts of damage over a long period of time or reduce the stats of a unit. Any status effect that causes damage will also prevent that unit from regenerating HP. Blind : Blind will reduce a unit's Sight, lower their Movement Speed, and also lowers the distance of all ranged attacks. Burning : Burning reduces a unit's HP over a set period of time, but that amount of time can be reduced by moving. If the unit has a Ward against the type of damage done by the effect, the damage will be reduced. Burning usually uses the Fire element. Cursed : Cursed reduces a unit's HP over a set period of time, but it reduces it by a percentage of the units total HP, making it extremely deadly to defensive Slayers. If the unit has a Ward against the type of damage done by the curse, the damage will be reduced. Curse usually uses the Earth or Mental elements. Decay : Decay reduces a unit's HP over a set period of time, but if the unit is wearing Heavy Armor, it will take double damage. If the unit has a Ward against the type of damage done by the decay, the damage will be reduced. Decay usually uses the elements Frost, Sky, or Void elements. Disabled : Units that have been disabled have their Attack Rate raised which results in fewer attacks and their Movement Speed is lowered. Fear : A unit filled with Fear suffers an Armor penalty and any Normal Damage they do is lowered. Insanity : The insane unit will attack nearby enemies, run off in random directions, or stand in place and cry. Units with a Ward against the Mental element are immune to these effects. Mangled : Mangled reduces a unit's HP over a set period of time. If the unit moves while Mangled damage is increased. Sleeping : A Sleeping unit cannot move and will lose it's current target. Sleeping unit's wake up when attacked. Issuing new commands to a sleeping unit will reduce the amount of time they are asleep. Toxin : Toxin reduces a unit's HP over a set period of time. If the unit has a Ward against the type of damage done by the toxin, the damage will be reduced. Toxin usually uses the Life element. Vulnerable : All of a units Wards are removed making them vulnerable to elemental attacks of any type. Positive Status Effects Positive Status Effects are usually granted to units by allied Slayers or Glyph Cairns. They usually grant units extra Wards, bonuses to stats, or improved regeneration. Aegis : Aegis is a layer of protection that damages anyone who attempts to harm those under it's affect. An aegis can be of any elemental type. Alert : Alert increases Sight & Attack Range of all ranged attacks. Blessed : When Blessed a unit's Elemental Damage will be increased and they gain Wards against Fire and Frost. Bloodlust : Bloodlust fills a unit with rage and anger granting a lowered Attack Rate which results in more attacks and an increase in Movement Speed. Cloaked : While Cloaked units have increased Movement Speed and gain Sneak. Cloak also grants Wards against Sky & Fire elements. Fortify : Fortify grants defensive bonuses by increasing Armor and granting Wards against Earth and Sky elements. Inspired : Wise words can lead soldiers to great things. Inspired units have increased Normal Attack Damage and Movement Speed. They are also granted a small bonus to their HP Regeneration and allows it to function while in combat. They also gain Wards against Force and Mental elements. Regeneration : Regeneration dramatically increases a unit's HP Regeneration and allows it to function while in combat. It also grants the unit Wards against Life & Void elements if they do not already have them. Terrain Status Effects Each battlefield will have terrain that offers advantages and disadvantages to units. Terrain Status Effects are not visibly shown to the player, but can be seen by monitoring the unit's stats. Cover : When very close to heavy terrain or near a wall a unit will be granted this status. Being in cover increases Armor and grants Sneak. Elevated : When a unit reaches higher ground by climbing a hill or by flying they benefit gain several benefits. Elevated units gain an increase to Sight and Ranged Attack Range for all ranged attacks, but they loose all the benefits of Sneak. Unstable : When moving through rushing water, over loose soil, or down a steep sand dune the unit is considered Unstable. This will reduce Movement Speed and Lower Armor.